<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Charity to Remember by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914155">A Charity to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alterantive Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Feelings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe going to the charity with a date could get him an opening, after all, what does he have to lose? Everything!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Helen Blackthorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Charity to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for HM Discord 500 words or less, prompt: Rule</p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec made some arrangements, he did not come alone, he was glad that he has a backup plan.</p><p> </p><p>Jace was going to be there with Simon, since Simon’s mom was very supportive and had a great standing amongst the Lightwood, but his mom and dad set some ground rules, since they did not want people to talk or that they will be embarrassed, Maryse and Robert let the couple know, that if they want to attend the charity, they will have to behave, and no PDA, they agreed, at least they will be there together.</p><p> </p><p>Jace and Simon also added some friends to the list of approved people by the doorman, Raj, who was the man for the job.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was wearing a tuxedo and he held his hand toward his date, Helen as they walked into the charity gala.</p><p> </p><p>Robert and Maryse walked toward them, and Alec could see his mom and dad were smiling and seemed to approve his choice of date.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy the gala, my son, and you have brought a beautiful date with you, I’m proud of you.” Maryse told to her son as Robert nodded with agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Dance with your date, Alec.” Robert nudges him toward the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“One dance, Alec.” Helen told him as she led him toward the dancing floor.</p><p> </p><p>Alec did not know how to dance so he trusted Helen to guide him, so he will not step over her feet.</p><p> </p><p>While Helen guided him where to put his legs, Alec could see Magnus following Jace and Simon around, and Alec could feel himself freezing right on the spot, his eyes fixed on Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>Helen noticed the look and whispered to him as she left him still standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Alec glimpsed toward her, noticed how easily Helen went toward her girlfriend and kissed Aline, right there in the charity gala, kissing her on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, breathing as he walked toward Magnus, even telling him, “You look beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and so do you, Alexander.” Magnus told him, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Alec turned around, looking at Helen as he tried to gather any scrap of courage as he stood face to face to Magnus, and leaned in to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>While they kissed, Alec noticed that the music stopped. The kiss broke, and Magnus told him softly, “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled at him, blushing, feeling afraid of turning around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>